


The Outcasts

by Grxffxn_Txler



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grxffxn_Txler/pseuds/Grxffxn_Txler
Summary: Keith was a social outcast. Fleeing from anywhere too much like home. Never seeming to stay in any fostercare or orphanage for more than a week or so. It was always getting too much, the fighting, the yelling, the constant aguments. That's why he runs. One fight will always just lead to another twice as bad. He thought he'd spend the last of his worthles days on this earth homeless and starving, considering there was no chance of him getting another foster family, especially as he was turning eighteen.However, outcasts like him aren't always alone in their strife.





	1. Chapter 1 - New Beginings

I've had enough of this. 

Enough of everything. 

I wanted to leave. I needed to leave. Get out of here. I wasn't talking myself out of it again. No one cared for me, no one wanted me, no one will take me, especially not with my track record. A trans seventeen year old woth more issues than you can count on two hands. Anyway, I was eighteen soon, I'm virtually an adult, they'd kick me out then, they had to.

I cram as much of my things into my old battered duffle bag as I could. Clothes, food, all my money, god knows where I'm going and when the next time I'll have a roof over my head. I slid my binders and a few packets of pads in the bottom of my bag, hiding hem from view of anyone who may see in it, cringing as I did so.

I slide four bobbles on my wrist, using another from my drawer to tie my hair in a high pony tail. Tugging on my shoes, I pull on two extra hoodies over my head, it was dark, and cold, I didn't want to risk it. 

I flick off my light, tiptoeing through the sleeping orphanage, hoping no one would notice me. Then again, even if they did, they wouldn't stop me, I cause them enough trouble as it is, they would want to get rid of me.

I give the house another glance as I slip out of the front door, leaving it behind me, hopefully for the last time. Heaving a sigh of relief, I take my first breath as a free man. It smelt so fucking good. 

I began to jog down the pavement, the soft clip of my feet against the concrete and my breathing was the only sound piercing the veil of night. Every step I took seemed to be more of a struggle with each passing one. But I had to power through it and get away from here. Far away from here. 

The empty streets of the town faded to the darkness of a country village surrounded by deep pine trees. I continued to run through my tears, through the cold, through my aching muscles, I had to keep going. I repeated it to myself over and over as I nearly passed out after hours of running. 

Retreating into the thick forest, I hid from the prying eyes of the world in the darkness. Continuing to run for another ten minutes, I made sure I couldn't be seen by anyone as I flop onto the floor of a clearing. My knees gave way beneath me, letting me plummet to the ground in full force. 

I hadn't the energy left in me to take anything out of the bag resting beneath my chest, just curling into the ground and around my duffel bag. Barely being able to see any blurring outlines, I block the moonlit surroundings out with my eye lids and an arm I wrap around my face. Within moments, I was absorbed into a dark numbness.

*****

Lance's POV 

I shiver at the cold around me as I wander through the darkness, even my four layers couldn't protect me from this cold. The silence was deafening this far into the forest, nothing could be heard during the day, let alone in the blackness of night. 

One step led to the next, my bored pace wandering in random directions along the littered floor. The darkness seemed to be deluding my vision, seeing a person in everything. A tree looked like a face, shrubbery looking like someone crouched down, waiting to pounce, a fallen branch looking like a sleeping person. 

I did a second take, and a third of the last one, not seeming to shake the idea of it being a person. Needing to put my mind at rest, I take a few steps in it's direction, inspecting it further. 

I nearly choke on air as I see that it really was a person, sleeping on the rock hard floor, the bitter cold nipping at them from every angle. Their long ebony hair was flopped over their face, covering anything above their nose before I tucked behinf heir ear. Kneeling besides them, I hesitantly place my finger tips on his soft tear track ridden cheek. It was ice cold. 

I recoil my hand, immediately pressing my fingers to his neck to try and find a pulse. There was one, but it was weak and faint. Lifting his head, I wrap my scarf around his neck, realising now how pale he was, far too pale. It was now that I noticed he was shivering, curling into his own arms. Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised, it's in the minuses out here and he's trying to sleep rough in it. 

Sitting beside him for a second longer, I wrap and arm around his waist and another under his armpits, hoisting him up onto my hip. I place my hat on his head, hoping some of my warmth could transfer to him as I began to run back, holding him tight in my arms as to not stumble and drop him. Even my uneven running didn't seem to stir him, now I was far more worried than before.

There wasn't much else I could do than bring him back with me, and what kind of a person would I have been if I left him to die on the forest floor? And believe me, he would if he had been left. 

It wasn't long before I had found my way back to our little house on the cliff and was kicking the door open, setting all hell lose.  
"Shiro, Allura, Coran!? We need blankets in here, fast!" I yell, not caring now if they were awake or not, he needed all the help he could get. 

I sprint through to the living room, thanking the lord the fire was still burning as I sit us in the two seated sofa besides it, pulling it closer in towards the heat. I lay him out over the sofa, cradling his head in my arms. Rubbing his shoulders and arms, I hoped to bring some warmth back to them, dreading what would happen if I didn't. 

"Lance, what's going- oh shit!" I hear Shiro run in and out of the room, probably to go retrieve some blankets. The three returned within a few seconds, each carrying a blanket. I grab one, not knowing who it was from, simply wrapping it around the boy, hoping he could warm up. 

Coran kneeled besides us, placing a few fingers onto the boy's cheeks, gasping at how freezing they were.  
"Lance, we can't warm him up too quickly, that'll juust make it worse." He warned and I nodded my head, still rubbing his arms. 

"He'll probably be fine if you stay as you are." He mutter, staring down at the poor boy, who was hopefully sleeping more soundly than before.  
"Lance, what the heck happened?" I heard Hunk's voice from behind Shiro, as he stepped aside I saw Pidge was there too. 

"I was just out on a walk and I almost ttipped over him on the forest floor. I don't know how he got there or anything, but he was freezing, so I brought him back as fast as I could." I mumble, softly petting his hair.  
"Lance, he's not a pet, you're stroking him." I hear Pidge chuckle at me. Shooting them a scowl I return my attention to the boy in my lap. 

"Fuck off Pidgeon." I chuckle lightly, stilling my hand slightly.  
"Okay, well he's probably not going to wake up anytime soon, so I think we should go to bed. Lance, would you mind staying down here with him tonight? Make sure nothing happens and he isn't alone when he wakes up. Oh, and try to not freak him out, he'll have no clue where he is, so try and be patient." Allura smiled at me, noticing how everyone's eyes seemed to be half shut as she began to guide them from the room.

"Of course." I mumble, not taking my eyes off the sleeping boy.  
"Night guys." Everyone chirped a reply before slowly dispersing to their rooms, leaving the blankets by me. I sigh gently at the boy, so many questions racing through my mind. 

Who was he? What was he doing? Why was he out there? What's his name?  

These are all things I knew I needed to ask him when he woke up. Yawning lightly, I rearrange out positioning so I was lying on the sofa as well, resting my head back onto the armrest. 

I tried to not wrap my arms around him, knowing he probably wouldn't want to wake up in a weird place, spooning some random guy. My unconscious had nearly taken hold when I felt a pair of arms loosely wrapping around my sides and a face burrowing into my back. I flop over onto my side and wrap my arms around him, only just feeling him nuzzle into my chest before I fell out of all conscious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so, do you like it? Idk if i do, cya
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - New Kid

Groggily tearing apart my eyelids, I move to rub the sleep from my eyes, but being stopped by an arm draped over my own.

Looking up, I choke on my breath as I see a tanned man wrapping his arms around me, my arms tucked beneath them. What the hell happened last night?

I can barely remember passing out on the forest floor, but nothing else, how the fuck did I end up here?

"Oh... You're awake, morning..." I hear him tiredly groan, stretching his arms out forward, encompassing me further in his grip.  
"Morning..." I whisper as a reply, burrowing my head into his chest, if we had spent the night like this, I wouldn't mind another few minutes. There was only hope that he felt the same.

"It's good to finally hear your voice, we got kinda worried last night that we wouldn't get the chance to." He chuckled lightly, vibrating his chest I was resting my face on, disrupting my pounding head. I whine at this, clamping my eyes shut, unintentionally tightening my hold on him. That was when I noticed he familiar tightness of my chest was nit there and I could fully inflate my lungs. I wasn't wearing my binder.

Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit. Just breathe, you're wearing so many layers he won't be able to tell, hopefully.

I tried to continue as normal as I could be in this situation, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Who's 'we'?" I utter, now terrified of everything around me, maybe just hiding here could keep me away from it for a while longer.  
"Just a few friends, they live here with me, wanna meet 'em?" He muttered, not moving from his position.

"Su-sure..." I mumble, beginning to sit up, groaning as I hold my pulsing head that I realised now had a hat on it.  
"Headache?" He asks, sitting up besides me, the blanket falling into our laps. I nod lightly, my head feeling heavy on my shoulders.  
"C'mon, let's get you something for that." He smiled, standing then offering me a hand up. I took it, stumbling a bit ad I regain my poor balance. Following him, I glance all around, taking in every feature of the house. It seemed big, very big, far bigger than the orphanage had been.

He led my through to a kitchen and began to pour a glass of water. Handing me it, he began rummaging through cupboard in search of something.  
"You're good with paracetamol, right?" He asked, handing me the packet. I nod, taking two and swallowing them with water quickly, continuing to drink it. The cool liquid soothed my hoarse and scratchy throat as I drank.

"So, what's your name?" He smiled, taking a seat on the side I was leaning against.  
"Keith... How about you?" I mutter, taking another sip.  
"Lance." He smiled, extending a hand, I shook it lightly, not really caring for the firmness of my grip right now.

"Well, Keith, where do you live?" Lance raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. I gulp lightly, knowing the answer too well as I glanced down at the glass in my hand.  
"I-I don't live anywhere..." I utter under my breath, not wanting him to hear but knowing I need to answer.

"Oh... I'm sure you can stay here if you need, the others won't mind." He beamed, shuffling closer.  
"You've been too kind already, I'll be able to find somewhere, probably." I mumble the last part, not really knowing where I would go, considering the only family I had was in prison or hated me with a passion.

"Nonesense, we were just doing what we know. All of us didn't have anywhere to go when we met each other for our own seperate reasons. It would be an honor to have you stay here with us. Only if you want to though, don't feel like you need to stay." He smiled, turning to face me entirely, crossing his legs on the work top.  
"O-okay..." I mumble, happy I at least knew I'd have somewhere to stay for a while.

"Now that's over with, wanna meet the others?" He spoke up after a short silence between us.  
"Ye-yeah, okay." I smile, reaching for the phone in my back pocket, seeing it was nearly lunch. Laughing, I showed Lance, he joined me in chuckling.

"On second thoughts, Allura, Coran and Shiro are defiantly already at work, but I think Pidge and Hunk have the weekend off. Let's go find 'em." He chuckled, hopping down from the work top and nodding for me to follow him. I left the drink on the side and did so, jogging to keep up with him.

"Guys, you up yet?" His voice bounced off the walls as he approached the stair case.  
"Only just, Pidge isn't though, they're being awkward again!" There was a reply from the one I assumed was Hunk as Lance began up the stairs. I follow after him, taking a turn into a small bedroom where I saw two people. One was in a bundle of bedsheets and the other was trying to pry them off. I chuckle lightly at the sight, seeing what he had meant when he said they were being awkward.

Their eyes immediately shot up to me, smiling and one pulling the sheets from their head.  
"Everyone, this is Keith, Keith this is Hunk Garett and Pidge Holt." He gestured to everyone accordingly, smiling as he did so.  
"Uhm, hi." I offer, not really knowing what to do.

"Hey!" The smaller one in blankets - Pidge - waved, beaming brightly.  
"Hi!" Hunk was also beaming as I sent them both waves back.  
"Now that's out of the way, Pidge you need to get up." Lance states plainly, crossing his arms over his chest. They looked thoroughly pissed at that.

"Never, not even for new kid, we have a day off and I plan to sleep." They pull the sheets back over their head as they spoke.  
"No, no, no, no. Nope, you're getting, there is no chance of you getting out of this." Lance took a few steps towards them, kneeling down besides the bed.

"Yes I am, you can't force me!" They squeak from beneath the sheets, they reminded me way too much of me every morning before school when I was fourteen.  
"Oh really?" Lance stood up, hoisting them up over his shoulders as they squeak.

"Rape! Rape!" They yell, laughing through their words. Lance rolled his eyes at this, smirking at them.  
"Nope, that's gross, and anyway, you're like my sibling. Come on, I'll put you down if you promise to get up." He tried to bargain with the kicking person on his shoulders.

"Fine, just put me down!" They squeak as they were dropped onto the springy mattress.  
"That was very rude." They utter, picking up their circular glasses from the bedside table and sliding them onto the bridge of their nose.

"Yeah, yeah, get up, you're helping me show him around. You don't need to get dressed if you don't want to." Lance tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at them and smirking.  
"Deal!" They beam, tossing a fluffy throw around their shoulders as they stood up.

"Okay, so before we start anything, do you want a shower and a change of clothes?" Lance turned to me, smiling as he did so.  
"Ye-yes please, is my bag here?" I ask, trying to not fidget too much, I wasn't really used to having any attention on me, let alone from people this nice.

"What bag?" Lance furrowed his eye beow as he spoke, making me blush lightly in embarrassment.  
"I had one last night, is it still in the forest?" I was now really confused and it again brought me back to the question of how did I get here?

"Oh, I must have left it in there last night when I brought you back here. Oops?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his emabarrassed smile lacing his words.  
"Okay, another question, where is here?" I feel my face growing red as I spoke, glancing between the three as I played with my fingers.

"How about we show you after you have a shower and change of clothes?" Lance beamed lightly, tilting his head to one side as he did so.  
"Su-sure." I utter, smiling as I did so, these three were too nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Heyy, so i wrote this in a car and lost half of it and it turned out shit, in the notes i wrote before i asked if it was okay, but this time around, theres no debait, it's shit.
> 
> \- Tyler xxx


End file.
